


Terrier

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: 2012, Drabble, ESC, Eurovision, Gen, baku, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ESC drabble about Engelbert receiving a digimon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrier

Engelbert was trawling through his emails, he hadn't checked them during his stay in Baku and now they were mounting up, hundreds of them. He was considering just deleting them all and being done with it, but decided against it. After all, he did want to see his fan mail. If he had any, that is. He had done abysmaly in the Eurovision, even by British standards. Looking through the emails, he was a little surprised at best to see many emails congratulating him on his performance in the Eurovision. After all, he hadn't done too well, coming second last, although he was glad that Norway was there to take the last place instead of him. Tooji had taken it particularly well, especially considering that it was his birthday when the final had taken place. Many people had loved Engelbert's song, but, not everyone can be a winner, someone always has to come last. Or second last, in Engelbert's case. He was becoming a little distracted when he saw one email that was rather strange. It read: "Do you accept the quest to save the Digital World?"  
It was rather strange and so he clicked on it. There wasn't a message inside. There were just two options, yes or no. Interested about what it was about, and hoping that it wasn't some sort of trick virus, he clicked on the yes option. The computer beeped in response. Suddenly, a bright light appeared beside him and when it faded there was a small white and green digital creature beside him.  
"Hello!" it said. Engelbert jumped off his seat.  
"Aaagh!" Engelbert yelled, "What the hell are you?"  
The Terriermon just laughed, he was used to this response when he came to the real world.  
"I'm your partner digimon!" the small dog-like digimon smiled, "Ya know, digimon, short for digital monster! My name is Terriermon! You and I are gonna be partners!"  
"What?" Engelbert asked, "Partners?"  
Suddenly, a flash of blue light appeared, and a digivice fell to the floor with a thud. Engelbert looked down at it. It was green and white, and had strange buttons on it.  
"Yup, I haven't come all this way from the Digital World for nothing ya know!" Terriermon said. Noticing that Engelbert hadn't picked up the digivice yet, he added; "Ya can have that, it's yours! It's called a digivice, all digimon tamers have them!"  
"Digimon... tamers? What?" Engelbert picked up the strange device. He didn't want to push any of the buttons, unsure of what they would do.  
"Yup, that's what you are! As I said, my name's Terriermon, what's yours?"  
"My name's Engelbert Humperdinck," said Engelbert.  
"Huh, that's quite a name ya got there. Well, pleased to meet you Mr. Engelbert Humperdinck," said Terriermon, grinning, "We're gonna make great digital partners!"  
"Partners... huh...?"  
"Yup, you just got yourself your very own digimon!"


End file.
